Magic 8 Ball
by Allysmurfy
Summary: Alex finds a magic 8 ball. He asked it a question. It answers. WARNING ITS CRAP
1. Chapter 1

Alex sat at the desk which was now his office. It had been Ian's ever but since that day in the junk yard it was his.

Remembering the car riddled with _bullet holes, and knowing Ian had not died in a car crash. The man_ _said he was my uncle's boss he lied to me the, cold foreboding man with the body guard who had a gun. Alex wanted to know what was going on so the next day he was brought to the 'bank', his uncle's work place, and they blackmailed him into his first mission, with the 'wondrous Stormbreaker computers that where going to given to the school children of London, his school also. He stopped the outbreak of a deadly kind of small pox from killing the school children in London. _Thinking about his first mission made him think about the other seven. Sighing he looked around the room wondering why he finally had the courage to come in here after his escape from Africa. The house didn't have a door to the crawl space. He remembered that he never looked in here. After a half an hour of searching Alex came upon a crack and pulled putting all his weight on the edge and swung. The trap door swinging open slowly let out a ladder.

"Alex what are you doing, you've been in there for an hour! You have to go to school soon!" yelled Jack as she rushed into the room and took in the sight.

"Just don't get into trouble up there .Your uncle had a sense of humor that would have killed the cat, and you have school in two hours," sighed Jack, Alex's guardian, house keeper and friend.

"Don't worry about me Jack. I am always careful" Alex replied with certainty heading up to the attic. When Alex got up to the attic there were boxes of stuff, but the first thing he read was a note:

_Dear Alex when you find this letter then you will know I was not banking. I was spying and hopefully you will never see this letter and that I will still be alive but I highly think not, it in the boxes up here are stuff from your mom and dad, gadgets and some odd things that I didn't think I wanted you to see. Hopefully you will never end up with MI6 but most likely not it's in your blood. I have to go to Cornwall soon to stop Herod Sayle, and talk to Yassen Gergorovich who knew your father but not me I just hope he gives me the chance to tell him I am his mentor's brother. _

_Bye Alex Rider._

This was right before he left, Alex thought. Alex moving away from the trap door and further into the mountains of boxes when he found a box that said nick-knacks. Opening the tape with a key, Alex rummaged through until he found a black ball. It was a 'magic 8 ball' .Quickly thinking of a question Alex asked. "Will MI6 leave me alone?" then Alex got his answer. "No". Emotions running through his body where mostly mad, enragement, and sadness, sighing _what would a little 'magic' 8 ball do, or know?_

Biking to Brookland and keeping a watchful eye on everything but where he was going. Alex crashed into a white van. The van had men coming out. How ironic - the men were wearing black and silver emblems. Wait! That's Scorpia! Kicking into action Alex swung his bike into the man's head knocking him out - one down five to go. Hopping onto his bike, Alex took off down the street. The other men jumped back into the van dragging their 5th member behind. Braking while skidding towards the van, Alex jumped onto the hood, blocking the sight of the driver and causing the car to go crashing into lamppost. Limping away from the scene Alex got onto his bike and headed back to his school, thinking _I'll never get out of the spy business. Never. How can a plastic 8 ball be right? Maybe it was a gadget… _Feeling sad and depressed, Alex arrived at school. He was going to have a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to continue; these chapters are going to be short and sweet and not edited cause I don't want to bother my editor and I really don't care for this story anymore I just want to finish it. This being totally different from my other stories the chapters…these are going to be less than a thousand words, but more than five hundred. I believe my writing style has changed since the first chapter of this story so sorry for that I also hate this chapter. I know some things might be…off or weird or the chapter might not 'flow', another weird thing is Alex have a degree and learning other languages but I wanted him to know more so blah but up with it. ****Please comment and complain all you want**_**I don't care.**_

Sitting in Maths, _he was in class_. Alex was bored he already had a degree for math in collage MI6 made sure of that. In fact they had made him get a degree through online coursing, and take more languages, so now Alex could speak Russian, Chinese and Italian._ My life… _his thoughts were interrupted by the teacher Mr. Hobbens.

"Alex would please answer the first question on the board!"

Mr. Hobbens was annoyed that Alex wasn't paying attention and he wasn't trying to hide it. Looking at the bored Alex easily replied and gave the question and went back to gazing out the window. Sighing Mr. Hobbens thought he would have to talk the other teachers about Alex. The bell rang and Alex jumped quickly looking around. Tom noticed his friend was jumpy, but there was nothing he could do for him; well except be there for him.

"Al, come on lets go kick a ball before we eat. Oh and also the caf, after it burned down with the science wing…so we are eating in the sports hall, some people like the stage, I like the bleachers better though it gives you a clear look around the room".

Nodding they went to their lockers. Alex was trying to make Tom move faster but it seemed like his friend had become a zombie.

"I am hungry tom lets go eat" Alex wined

"But, but Alex what about football? I wanted to kick the ball around" Tom wined back

"We can do that afterwards come on!" Alex snapped and headed off quickly towards the auditorium, which some of the students called the bore-itorium which seemed fitting. Lunch passed peacefully, and he didn't see anything odd, he didn't hear anything odd, well except the rumors about him. The fight he had that morning had been…messy and he had earned himself a black eye from it. Telling anyone who asked that he had gotten it in a fight.

The day past, and the rumors still flew around, Alex kept a distracted look on his face so he would not be bothered it had worked the past few times, and it worked again. When the last bell rung Alex ran to his bike, eager to get home, Tom waved good bye and turned down another street leaving him alone, though surprisingly nothing out of the ordinary happened…well except for the fact that he almost ran over that old lady…she_ was_ walking on the wrong side of the sidewalk.

He locked his bike, and accidently bumped into Jack, who then greeted him at the door, and told him, that she had a date, and wouldn't be back till ten, then rushed out to her little yellow car and sped away in a cloud of exhaust. He sat down at his desk, which was in his room. He worked through all of the day's homework in two hours, then spent another two hours worth of catch up work, before stopping. It now being seven thirty, he made himself something to eat.


End file.
